lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Jughead (bomba)
| UltimaApparizione= | Possessore=Esercito Americano | Trovato=Gli Altri }} "Jughead" è il nomignolo di una Bomba Idrogeno di venti tonnellate, portata sull'Isola nel 1954 dall'Esercito Americano. Nel 1977, il nucleo della bomba venne fatto detonare nell'area della stazione del Cigno, contemporaneamente all'Incidente. Sotto il controllo degli Ostili Nel 1954, l'esercito americano ha stabilito un campo sull'Isola, installando Jughead su una torretta di legno in preparazione per un test. Prima che questi test fossero iniziati, gli Altri, incluso Richard Alpert e Charles Widmore, attaccarono il campo, uccidendo tutto il personale dell'esercito e prendendo possesso di Jughead. Quando Daniel Faraday arriva al campo, dopo aver viaggiato nel tempo, subito nota che uno degli Altri presentava bruciature da radiazioni, sospettando che il rivestimento della bomba fosse danneggiato. Dopo aver convinto Richard a consentirgli di disattivare la bomba, gli fu concesso di esaminare Jughead sotto la supervisione della sua inconsapevole giovane madre, Ellie. Dopo aver avuto conferma della perdita radioattiva dell'ordigno, diede subito istruzioni per chiudere la crepa con piombo e quindi seppellire la bomba nel cemento. A causa di un altro balzo nel tempo inaspettato, Faraday non potè sapere se gli Altri avrebbero eseguito le sue istruzioni. Nascosta sotto terra Nel 1974, Sawyer chiese a Richard (venuto alla Base DHARMA per chiedere apiegazioni sulla scomparsa di due suoi uomini) se la sua gente avesse seppellito la bomba. Richard fu sorpreso che Sawyer fosse a conoscenza della bomba, ma non rispose alla domanda. Quando Daniel ritornò sull'Isola nel 1977, affermò di credere che l'Incidente potesse essere prevenuto se Jughead fosse stata fatta detonare, bloccando la costruzione della stazione del Cigno. Dopo il suo arrivo al campo degli Ostili, per chiedere dove fosse stata nascosta la bomba, Daniel fu ucciso a sangue freddo dalla sua stessa madre. Dopo aver realizzato cosa avesse appena commesso, Eloise Hawking chiese l'aiuto di Jack, Richard e più tardi Sayid per trovare la bomba all'idrogeno e seguire così il piano del figlio. Spiegò così che la bomba fu nascosta nel 1957, su consiglio di Daniel Faraday, e seppellita proprio sotto alla Base DHARMA. A Sayid importava solamente che il piano fosse un modo per danneggiare la DHARMA Initiative, mentre Jack credeva che ciò avesse portato beneficio anche a loro. Il gruppo, giunto ad uno stagno presso la Base DHARMA, proseguì attraverso un passaggio subacqueo, arrivando ad una serie di tunnel, come già descritto da Richard (recanti un'architettura simile a quella del Tempio). Jughead si trovava infatti perfettamente conservata in una sala sotterranea. Detonazione rimuove il nucleo di Jughead ]] Alcuni appunti dal diario di Faraday aiutarono Sayid a capire che il nucleo della bomba sarebbe bastato per creare una esplosione nucleare. Usando il diario come una guida, Sayid rimosse il nucleo di Jughead, depositandolo nella sua borsa. Jack e Sayid quindi fuggirono dai tunnel con la bomba, attraverso la base, sebbene a Sayid fu sparato da Roger Linus, despite Sayid's warning that he was carrying a nuclear device. Jack and Sayid were then rescued by Miles, Jin and Hurley in a DHARMA van, who transported them to the Swan construction site, despite resistance from Sawyer, Juliet, and Kate, who eventually agreed to let Jack detonate the bomb. drop's the bomb's core ]] Jack volunteered to drop the bomb into the pit made by the Swan's drill, because the bomb was impact triggered and would go off upon hitting the bottom. After a brief shootout ending in a standoff, Jack dropped the bomb into the pit after the drill hit a pocket of energy, and, with the rest of his friends, awaited their fate. However, nothing happened because the bomb failed to detonate. fa esplodere Jughead ]] The bottom of the pit suddenly became incredibly magnetized, dragging all surrounding metal objects into itself. Juliet, who was ensnared by some chains, was dragged into the hole despite Sawyer and Kate's best efforts. Other DHARMA workers were killed by the flying metal objects. At the bottom of the pit, Juliet awakened, somehow still alive, and found the core of Jughead intact beside her. Picking up a rock, she smashed the thermonuclear core eight times before the bomb finally exploded in a flash of white. Curiosità * Il termine "Jughead" tradotto si riferisce a una persona stupida, idiota; Jughead Jones è uno dei personaggi principali nei fumetti di Archie. * "Jughead" era un nome in codice di un vero ordigno nucleare preparato per prendere parte all'Operazione Castle, che prevedeva una serie di test nucleari nell'Atollo delle Bikini nel 1954. La vera "Jughead" è stata parte dell'Operazione Castle Yankee. Doveva servire come ordigno di riserva nel caso l'ordigno testato nell'Operazione Castle Bravo avesse fallito. Ad ogni modo, l'Operazione Castle Bravo è stata un successo, per cui il test di Jughead è stato cancellato. Come altri ordigni del suo tipo, Jughead è stato poi dismesso e smantellato. * Jughead pare sembrare una bomba tipo Mark 16. Il Mark 16, più correttamente TX-16/EC-16, è stato usato solo in versioni di sperimentazione. La bomba TX-16 era di 156cm di diametro, lunga 7.5 metri e pesava circa 19 tonnellate. La sua potenza era di circa 6-8 megatoni. 5 unità sono state fabbricate nel gennaio del 1954, con un ruolo di sostitute di emergenza per il progetto dell'EC-16. Nell'aprile 1954 sono state tutte dismesse. Domande senza risposta * Perché la bomba emetteva radiazioni se era come nuova? * La perdita in qualche modo influenzerà il modo o la forza della detonazione? * Cosa stava colando dal rivestimento della bomba, ma non dal nucleo che Sayid e Jack portavano in giro? * Che tipo di danno risulterebbe dall'esplosione di una bomba idrogeno da 6-8 megatoni? * Che effetto ha fatto l'esplosione della bomba ai superstiti? * Cosa ne è stato del deposito della bomba proprio sotto ai dormitori?